1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit for producing long pulses, and more particularly to a monolithically integrated circuit for producing long pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuits of the type mentioned above were heretofore realized through the utilization of external resistances and/or capacitances.